


To The Show We Go

by BeautifulForMyLove



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulForMyLove/pseuds/BeautifulForMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble. I don't own anything. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	To The Show We Go

**Author's Note:**

> International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble. I don't own anything. :)

"Come on John!" 

"I'm coming. What is it we are seeing again?"

"I told you, the new Star Trek movie." 

"I still don't understand. You hate science fiction. You say it's all rubbish."

"Generally true. But I like the Vulcan character. Someone I can relate to. All logic and facts. Doesn't let emotion and sentiment get in the way. It's refreshing. He's a scientist too. I quality role model if you ask me." 

"Why Sherlock, you sound positively smitten. I had no idea." 

"I do hope you won't be this chatty the whole time."

John grinned and followed him inside.


End file.
